1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retainer for roller bearing, a method of manufacturing the same and a cutting edge member used in the manufacture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in cylindrical roller bearings, for example, in the case of cylindrical roller bearings provided with outer race flanges, it has been practised to provide pawls projecting into the roller retaining hole of a retainer in order to prevent the rollers from slipping off the retainer when an inner race is incorporated into an outer race.
The shape and number of the roller retaining pawls are determined in relation to the size of the rollers, but in any case, it is necessary to provide such a degree of resilient deformation capability as will not interfere with the insertion of the rollers and to retain the rollers so that the inserted rollers do not slip off, and it is further required that such retaining pawls can be easily machined.
The retaining pawls in solid type retainers have heretofore been formed by various methods, and typical one of them comprises machining by an end mill post-like projections extending from the wall surfaces opposed to each other circumferentially of a rectangular hole formed in a retainer member formed by a predetermined pre-process, and forming retaining pawls on the inner peripheral surface side or the outer peripheral surface side of the retainer member. In this case, however, only one retaining pawl is formed every cycle of end mill machining and therefore, if it is desired to form a plurality of retaining pawls, for example, four retaining pawls, the end mill machining must be carried out four times and this has been inferior in workability.